Escapees of Naruto
by OrangeSkye2772
Summary: When three sisters, all of mysterious past's are brought up in an Akatsuki meeting, intrest rises, pushing everyone to the limit.Who will become the 'One'.What is everyone looking for, and who is this mysterious man? Find that ,and more, in my new story.
1. Chapter 1

Miaki bust through the door, face frantic as she gasped for air.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!"

Shani, who was reading a graphic novel about ninjas, looked up broadly. "What?"

Shani asked, irritated her time alone was destroyed. "What? "

She asked again, abet more forceful. "Come, now! There's, there's THIS!"

Miaki waved her hands around in a frantic circle to show what she was saying. (Or not saying.)Shani raised an eyebrow at her younger siblings' antics, but couldn't help but let curiosity burn in her amber eyes. Miaki looked like she was about to strangle the shorter girl.

"Fine, just come with me!"

Miaki shouted, out of breath from her previous exclamations. Miaki dragged her clueless sister out of their three room house, her long blond hair bouncing in the sunlight. Amber eyes looked at her, narrowed in a glare. "You forgot my book!"

Shani said, angry at her younger sister. Miaki and Shani ran/dragged out of their yard, yelling all the way to Central Road. By the time they got there, there was a crowd gathering, yelling and saying things like, "Is she dead!" or, "Someone call the medic nins!" .

Miaki and Shani weaved their way into the sight of the scene. "OMG! Miaki, why didn't you tell me! "

Shani yelled at the latter. "But I-"Miaki tried to explain.

"Now look at her she's DEAD! DEAD I tell you!"Shani screamed, distressed at the situation.

"Guys"

The duo didn't hear the small voice cut into their bickering. "But you wouldn't know if I hadn't showed you!" Miaki pointed out, her hand pointing toward the now standing girl, who, just moments ago was laying down "dead".

"I don't care!" the usually stotic girl yelled, face red with boiling range.

"GUYS!"

The small voice resounded in the narrow road.

"Kamu!" Both of the girls screamed at the now live girl.

"Why were you lying down in the STREET!" Miaki yelled laughing, something she did when she was worried.

" OH, that, I was walking, and then, BAM!" At this point she threw her hands out, in a mock explosion.

"A rock or something hit me in the FACE, and I blacked out…" Kamu said trailing of, pulling her greasy black hair, a thing she did. Shani ran a hand through her dark blue hair.

" Well, at least you're not dead." Suddenly, an explosion occurred, and, sensing danger, the sisters ran for cover


	2. Unknown Enemies

Sometime after the blast, Miaki flew toward a tree, knocking out. Kamu, the newly introduced, ran to a abandoned house. But in the mist of all the chaos, they forgot about Shani!

SHANI'S POV

I looked around, unfazed. It was yet another bombing. God I hate those, they're always interrupting everything with, well, bombs! I put a hand onto my short, dark blue hair. I cringed as thick blood seeped through my hands.

Sighing, I stood up from where I fell down and injured my head. The sudden movement caused my vision to go blurry, and the smoke wasn't helping. Tear gas leaked in, and stung my eyes, making me cry. Disoriented I fell down.

BOOOOM!

Another bomb shook me on my perch on the ground.

"MIAKI!" I screamed, but knew it was futile in this situation.

People were running around, screaming. The little ninja we have in our little village were desperately trying to calm the villagers.

BAAMM!

This one seemed far off, but its purpose was known when my hearing cut out to white noise. The people who were screaming were now muffled voices in the back of my head. Talking about my head, I shook it trying to get rid of the drowsiness that passed over me. I wiped my eyes and in a burst of energy, ran to where Miaki was laying, unconscious.

"Miaki!" My own voice sounded far away to me but it reassured me it was still there.

"Miaki!" I noticed my voice still sounded far away but was louder. I dropped to my knees trying to find the missing girl.

"There you are!" I had an 'Aha!' moment at the wrong time.

" Shani?" A barely audible voice replied." Thank God you're alive!" I hugged my sister, shaking her.

" We need to find Kamu!" Realization dawned on me." Oh ya! Come on, stay close though!" I grabbed my sisters' hand and went into the house Kamu took refuge in, hoping she was still there.

"Kamu!" Miaki yelled. We had slit up, Miaki yelling, and I was searching. Thankfully we had more luck than the first time. We immediately saw the tall girl under a mahogany table. She unlike us, who looked like crap, looked like everything was normal, and three bombs didn't just blow up.

"What's up?" Kamu said casually.

"What's up, WHATS UP! That's all you have to say!" I gestured to me and Miakis clothes. She could at least said, 'What happened, did a bomb go off!' .

"Yep."

. . .

"Whatever..."

"OMGob! Guys, look outside!" Miaki yelled, pointing at the window. We all ran up to it, trying to look outside the said object. What I saw almost made me scream. Instead, it came out in a hushed whisper.

"Guys, I think we need to get out of here!"

"Ya lets GO!" Kamu replied, as scared as I was.

We quickly ran out the door, making our way to our house.

"Ok, get all our stuff! (Which isn't much)

I excused myself to my room where I gathered all my kunai, swords, and scrolls three of which were bigger than the others. I sighed, thinking about the time where we had a family and was training to become rain kunoichi. As I remorsed, I unconsciously traced a scar on my hand. I shook my head, knowing those days were over.

I heaved the heavy load over my shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.

"You got the food and clothes?" I asked Miaki. "Yep!" She replied, happy she was trusted with something other than taking out the trash. Kamu walked in, and I nodded at her backpack, most likely filled with weapons and scrolls. She also nodded my way, pleased with the necessary precautions.

"What are you guys nodding at?" Miaki chirped.

"N-Nothing!" Kamu said quickly, like a toddler being caught stealing cookies.

We walked out the back door, not about to walk out in the open and get caught.

"Wow do we know who we just walked away from!" Miaki shouted, amazed.

"Ya, I don't think we'll ever do that again!" Kamu said, amazed, just like Miaki.

I looked at the mossy undergrowth, and the tall trees. I breathed in the intoxicating smell. Rain drizzled through my hair, dripping onto my eyelids.

"It's going to be a hard journey, huh?" Kamu said, sighing.

"Yep, it will be…" I replied, running a hand through my hair.

I smiled, knowing that even though times would be getting tough, I still had my sisters.


End file.
